1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roof side garnish peripheral structure of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A roof side garnish for covering a side roof rail from inside of a passenger room is mounted on the side roof rail of an upper portion of a vehicle body of an automobile. A folded side air-bag and a duct of an air conditioner are accommodated in a space between the side roof rail and the roof side garnish along a longitudinal direction.
The air-bag is mounted in a manner that the air-bag is sandwiched by a bracket formed on a back side so as to extend from an end of the roof side garnish through a plurality of hinges and in this state, a superposed portion of the bracket is fastened together with the side roof rail when the roof side garnish is mounted. This structure is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-71925.
The duct of the air conditioner is formed into a cylindrical shape as a separate member from the roof side garnish, and the duct is previously mounted on the side roof rail through a special mounting bracket before the roof side garnish is mounted. This structure is disclosed in another Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-213261.
According to these conventional techniques, however, the air-bag is sandwiched by the bracket that is formed so as to extend from the end of the roof side garnish through the hinges and in this state, the air-bag is mounted on the side roof rail together with the roof side garnish. Therefore, it is troublesome to mount the air-bag.
Further, it is necessary to previously mount the cylindrical duct on the side roof rail before the roof side garnish is mounted on the side roof rail. Since many steps for mounting the roof side garnish are required on the assembling line, the mounting operation is inefficient.